Underworld Damage Control
Dream= |-| Overview= Some demigods, possibly BC members had snuck into Tartarus and set free some souls that are now lost and haunting the Earth, Thanatos being to busy with his normal job sends Luthren to go find these spirits and bring them back to the underworld. |-| Questers= Luthren Marks - Son of Thanatos, owned by Hidden Alexander Sombre - Son of Hades, owned by Jay Alex Shield -Son of Hades, owned by Link Natalie Coceancig ~ Daughter of Cybele, owned by Birdie Cody Segumaya - Son of Athena, owned by Demyx Bryson Hawkins - Son of Apollo, owned by Kevin |-| Locations and Monsters= x3 Hellhounds, leaving the Underworld, (first encounter) x1 Chimera, Utah Mountainous region (rocky and elevated ground) (will occur depending on quest) x2 Fire Breathing Horse, Iowa farmland (will occur depending on quest) x5 Leukrokottas, Old town in Nebraska, inside abandoned appartment (will occur depending on quest) x1 Kere, Ohio, Luthren's hometown, in his old (now empty) house (Will occure last) |-| End Game= Turns out it was a Kere let out the souls in order to lure out some un-suspecting demigods to devour. Souls are returned safely, and all is well for now... |-| Prophecy= Spirits, released, by a monstrous disease, Their haunted rampage unable to cease. Demigods, called by the son of Death, Will find their travels take them west. Beholding a location that haunts the puppet’s mind, Yet fate, while bold, is never kind. Quest ---- Preparing for Quest ---- Heading to the Underworld ---- Entering the Underworld The camper's van arrived in California, and then soon Los Angeles. They moved along until they pulled up at a studio... Dead On Arrival recording studio to be exact. The studio acts as a cover for Charon, and his ride to the underworld. The floor, and walls are a very plain metallic gray color, and black furniture is placed along the room. Spirits, that couldn't afford the trip, flood the room. Most of them ignore the demigods, but some look at them, others pay special attention to Alexander, Alex, and Luthren. Mostly Alexander and Alex as they can sense their more prominent Underworldly connection. Charon is standing on a small podium that opens to an elevator. The elevator that would take them down to Charon's boat, and then to the Underworld. *'Luthren:' Luthren walks along the group into the room, glancing at some of the ghosts as he moves along, but mostly trying to ignore them. He begins to wonder if he might even see his mom. He gets up to Charon, and digs in his pocket for the drachma. * * * '''Cody: 'He stands calmly at the back of the group observing his surroundings while waiting for Charon to allow them onto the boat to the underworld. * Bryson: He leans back against a wall. to enlighten the dark and gloomy environment, he throws some flare into the air creating bursts of light, similar to fireworks but the brightness to a significantly less extent in the room. * * *'Charon: 'He turns his head, which creates a slight creaking sound. He doesn't answer Natalie's question at first, as he continues to lay his hand out as if he requires drachmas before he will agree to allow them on his boat, en route to the underworld. Finally uplifting his silence, he says in a course voice, "While I suppose that I may set up a fixed price... how many coins do you have in your possession?" *'Luthren:' Seeing that Alexander's explanation didn't satisfy Charon, Luthren finially finds the small pouch of darachmas given to him before the quest. Inside Luthren found enough darachmas for two different trips into the underworld.for each person on the quest. Counting out enough for everyone, he turns and drops them before Natalie, into Charons hand. ''"This is for all of us... it's enough correct?" * Category:HiddenRealm